The Prince and the Witch
by OwlGirl517
Summary: Jason is about to take the throne of his kingdom. But when he meets a girl in the village, he becomes fascinated with her. He gives her a job at the castle thinking that he can get to know her better. BUT she has a secret. A secret that would cause her her death. And when she finds out that someone like her wants to take over the kingdom, she has to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of New Rome rested between hills. It was a peaceful place to live. Their army was phenomenal. Every enemy they faced was defeated. Their fearless leader, Jupiter, was loved by his people and feared by other kingdoms.

But Jupiter was going to step down from his throne when his son, Jason, turn eighteen in a month. He would then be his son's adviser, just like his father was to him, until he felt confident that Jason can rule the kingdom. The only problem, Jason did not want to rule over the kingdom. He didn't want to mess up what his family created, decades of peace.

On top of that, his father was pressuring him to get married. Which he didn't feel ready for either. In the kingdom's law, he did not have to be married when he takes the throne, but he had to get married by his twenty first birthday.

All these thoughts were running through his mind as he walked around the streets of the kingdom. He was in disguise of course, he didn't need the guards or anyone to crowd him as he cleared his head. But he loved walking around the kingdom. It let him out of his prison and he got to see what normal life was like. He loved it. He could picture himself living in a cottage towards the edge of the kingdom, but close enough to get to the busy streets to work and get food.

He smiled and said hello to those who said hi to him. But mostly, everyone just went through their normal day. Jason walked around some more, finally clearing his head.

But that's when he saw something he never seen before. A man, who had flour all over his clothes; the baker Jason guessed, was yelling at a young girl, maybe his age.

"Get out of her you wench!" The man shouted.

"Please! I just need a job!" She begged the man.

"Get out of here!" He slammed the door in her face.

The girl's shoulders slumped and she rubbed her temples. She was mumbling something as she walked away.

Right before Jason's eyes, the place was starting to smoke. Soon the man ran out. His clothes were burned and his place was up in flames within minutes.

The man spotted the girl from before and shouted, "Witch! That girl is a witch!"

The girl's eyes widen in fear and started to run away.

Jason followed, wondering if it was her fault. He watched her from the distance as guards caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Please! He's lying! I didn't do anything!" She shouted.

One of the guards looked at his buddies as if he was believing her. But the other two started to drag her away. The girl was sobbing hysterically.

"I only went in there looking for a job!" She sobbed. "I didn't do it."

Jason followed a bit more from a distance until they brought her to the middle of the town square. He remembered the law, If any witchcraft was preformed with evidence, the person who did it must be burned. But he could see in her pleading eyes that she didn't do it, and if she did, she didn't mean to.

Jason ran up to the town square where they were preparing to tie her to the pole standing there.

"Stop!" Jason said, running up on the stage. "Stop! She didn't do it." He looked at the guards.

The guards looked at the hidden prince.

"This none of your business." One of the guards said.

"She didn't do it. The baker left his oven on a bit too high. I saw the whole thing." Jason was confident in his lie. He didn't know why he was protecting her. He just felt like he had to.

"Why are you defending a beggar?" A guard asked.

"Because she didn't do anything."

None of the guards seemed to believe him.

"By orders of the Prince, I say, let her free." He ordered. He wiped off the make up that he used to hide the scar on his lip, the clear give away that he was the prince.

The guards instantly let the girl go and bowed in his presence. The girl, on the other hand, looked at him shocked.

"We're sorry your majesty." One of the guards apologized.

Jason ignored him and looked at the girl. He gave her his hand to take. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her mouth still open in shock. She took his hand and stood up.

"I hear you need a job. I can give you one in the palace." He smiled softly at her.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I can find you one." Jason told her. "I'll escort you to the castle."

"T-Thank you your majesty."

Jason smiled a bit. "Just call me Jason. And what's your name?"

"P-Piper." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Piper. I'll show you to the castle." He started to lead her to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's mouth was dry. She couldn't believe it. The prince had saved her life. She was grateful for it. But a job in the castle? That was unbelievable. But then again, how did he know that she needed a job? Was he spying on her? Or did he just see the accident and overheard everything? Either way, she was grateful for the job.

As the walked through the doors to the castle, she was in awe. Everything was so amazing. There was huge windows and precious art work hanging everywhere. She turned around and saw a marble staircase.

"Wow…" She breathed as she looked around.

Jason smiled as he watched her. "Like it?"

"It's just so….wow."

He grinned as someone called his name.

"Jason! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes walked towards him. She couldn't be older that Jason. "You missed your lesson!"

Jason looked at the girl. "Come on Annabeth. I know everything already. And I was suffocating in here. I need a break."

"Your dad won't be happy that you missed a lesson, again." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"But I needed the air. And look, I brought you some help." He told her, mentioning to Piper. "This is Piper."

Annabeth's gray eyes looked over the beggar. "I'll find a place for her."

Jason grinned. "Thanks Annabeth. You're the best!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Your dad is looking for you by the way. He's in the council room. Something about a treaty."

Jason sighed and looked at Piper. "Annabeth will take good care of you." He went to the council room.

Jason walked into the council room and saw his dad sitting there with another man. A girl, about his age, was sitting next to him.

"Jason, we're glad you can join us." Jupiter announced as Jason walked in.

Jason sat down next to his father and looked at the girl across from him. She had dark brown skin and golden eyes. She has to be a year younger than him and also did not want to be there.

"Jason, you remember Pluto and his daughter, Hazel." Jupiter reminded him.

Jason did remember Hazel. She was his only royal friend he had. They grew up practically together when they were little. But when Hazel turned twelve, he barely saw her.

Jason nodded. "Nice to see you again Lord Pluto, Princess Hazel."

"Likewise Prince Jason." Pluto smiled.

Hazel nodded politely.

"We were talking about the treaty. It needs to be renewed every couple of years. And since both you and Hazel are now old enough to understand what goes on between our two kingdoms, we decided to let you two watch how business would be run."

Jason wasn't stupid. He got the hint instantly. His father wanted Hazel there just like Pluto wanted him there. They wanted them to get married.

But the way Hazel's eyes were, she wasn't interested. And luckily, Jason wasn't either.

She looked at him as in saying, _Please get me out of this_.

Jason wished he could get out of this himself. But the two of them listened as their fathers renewed the same treaty as last time.

Piper walked around with Annabeth as she gave a tour of the castle. She couldn't believe how big it was. It was remarkable of what the castle looked like on the inside.

"It will take a while for to learn all the rooms, but I'll be around to help you out." Annabeth told her.

Piper nodded. Her mouth was still dry with shock.

"So, do you have any questions?" Annabeth asked.

"Is there a library here?" She asked quietly.

Annabeth looked at her, surprised. "Yes, of course! It's my favorite place in the castle!"

Annabeth led her to the library. It was the biggest one that Piper has ever seen.

"I'll let you look around a bit. But then we get to work."

Piper nodded.

Once the door was closed, Piper went on her hunt to find _the book_.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper went from shelf to shelf looking for the book. It would have been helpful if any of the books were arrange in some order. Alphabetized by title or book author, anything to make her searching easier. But no, the books looked like they were taken out and then randomly placed somewhere because the person forgot where they went.

Piper sat in the middle of the floor, thinking that it was time to give up. She had no energy too look through the dozens of unorganized shelves. She rested her head in her hands. She needed to find the book and soon.

Of course she would have came to the castle, probably by sneaking in, but now that she was working here, it made her hunt a bit easier.

"What was it?" She mumbled over and over again. It was something that her mom told her and it was at the tip of her tongue.

"Piper?" She heard Annabeth call.

She jumped in her spot. The books around her started to fall on her and she screamed.

Annabeth ran over and saw a pile of books. "What happened?"

Piper dug her way out of the books. "I'm sorry. I was grabbing a book and you scared me."

Annabeth helped her up. "It's okay. We'll just clean these books up and then I'll show you what your duties are."

Piper nodded and started to clean up the books. She looked at each one as she put away. But there was no luck. They had put all the books away and none of them were the book.

"Come on Piper. I'll show you were you are to report in the morning." Annabeth led her out of the room.

Piper looked back at the library, knowing she would have to return.

When the treaty meeting was done, Pluto and Hazel left the kingdom and went back to their own.

Jason looked at his father. "I know what your doing."

"I'm showing you what your job will be in less than a month." He replied.

"You're trying to show me all the available princesses that you approve of to save whatever treaty you made with their father." Jason crossed his arms. "Why are you trying to get me married so quickly?"

Jupiter looked at his son, knowing he figured out what he was doing. "I need to pick a suitable queen. And Hazel is a good option."

"I don't love her. I'm just her friend." He told him. Jason eyed his father. "You want Pluto's money."

Pluto's kingdom was filthy rich. His kingdom was founded on jewels and other precious metals.

Jupiter glared at his son. "We are an independent kingdom and we don't need marriage to gain money."

"But you would like to. Is there something wrong? Our kingdom have flourished for decades!"

"We do not need money!" Jupiter shouted, losing his temper. "I'm just showing you the options you have before your twenty first birthday."

Jason glared at his father. "I think I can pick a suitable wife by myself." He walked out of the council room, mad at his father. He didn't need his father to make the decision who he would marry. He wanted to choose the woman who would be his queen. The woman he would love and cherish forever.

Jason walked around the castle, trying to blow off steam. He walked up the stairs and went to his room.

He opened the door and saw Annabeth and Piper there.

"Jason, how was the treaty meeting?" Annabeth asked as she tucked a blanket into corner of his bed.

"Like business." He sighed. "Don't even bother Annabeth. I just want to lay down and relax."

"I was just showing Piper what she would be doing."

Jason looked at the quiet girl. Her eyes flickered between the bed and him.

"How's Annabeth treating you? Showing you everything you need to do?"

Piper nodded. "Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir." Jason sighed. "I don't like it unless you're some kind of royal or peasant."

Annabeth let out an exaggerated sigh. "Technically she is a peasant like I am."

"No, you work for me so I would prefer that you call me Jason. And you aren't a peasant, you're the best tutor in the world." He smiled.

"I am literally your age, Jason." Annabeth sighed.

"You two are the same age?" Piper pipped in.

Jason looked at the girl and smiled. "Yes. Annabeth's mother was my dad's tutor and mine when I was very little. She taught Annabeth everything she needed to know to become my tutor and possibly my kids tutor. She's very bright for her age."

Annabeth smiled a bit and rolled her eyes. "Well I did a good job tutoring you."

"Exactly." Jason smiled.

Piper looked between the two of them, wondering if there was more than tutoring going on.

"Well, I better show Piper the next stop on her daily routine." Annabeth told him.

"Very well. I will see you two at dinner."

Annabeth nodded and took a walk with Piper.

Piper looked at Annabeth. "Are you and Jason in a relationship?"

Annabeth looked at her, shocked. "What? No! He's just a really good friend. We've been friends since we've both been in diapers. I could never love him romantically."

Piper looked at Annabeth in the eyes, seeing that she was telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed and Piper was getting use to her life in the castle. She wasn't getting lost as often and Annabeth didn't need to babysit her all the time. But she did enjoy her company at some points during the day.

But all her free time was going to the library. She searched for the book all the time. But her search would be a lot easier if she could remember what her mother told her.

"What was it?" Piper mumbled to her self. "Ev..Evt…Εντοπισμός!" She shouted when she remembered. "Εντοπίστε το βιβλίο της Μαγείας!"

Her feet stood still as everything around her started to move. It felt like she was quickly going through every book shelf quickly. The feeling was making her nauseous, so she closed her eyes.

When she stopped, she opened her eyes. There was a big leathery book floating right in front of her. Was it really that easy? She thought that this would be more of a challenge. She took the book in her hands and looked at the cover. It read: Βιβλίο της Μαγείας. Piper couldn't believe it. After all her searching in different kingdoms, it was in the one she was working at. She wanted to jump with joy! Her quest was over, but she knew the hard work would begin, controlling her powers without a teacher and without anyone finding out.

Jason was by the stables with the stable hand, Percy. Percy had a way with horses that Jason has never seen. It was like he could speak to them.

"Do you think that she'll say yes? I mean we talk once in a while and stuff, but I'm just nervous. I really like her." Percy rambled to Jason about his crush.

"Yeah, of course. You never told me who this girl was."

Percy turned red. "It's your tutor, Annabeth. She likes to come here and pet the horses and we talk, a lot."

Jason was shocked. "You like Annabeth?"

Percy nodded. "Uh, why? Do you like her? If you do I'll back off."

Jason laughed. "No, Annabeth is more like a sister to me. She's all yours."

Percy's face brightened up. "Thanks. I think I'll ask her tonight over dinner."

"Dinner? Getting fancy, Percy?"

"Well, I mean, asking a girl to date you is a big deal." He stuttered. "And aren't you suppose to be finding a queen?"

Jason sighed. Why did Percy have to bring that up? "Yes. But I don't like any of the princesses. I rather just pick a girl I love, you know?"

"No I don't. You're a prince. I'm a stable hand. My future doesn't depend on anything except making sure horses get fed and cleaned."

Jason went up to his room after a long dinner with his parents. Both were getting concerned that Jason wasn't thinking about a queen seriously. He didn't care.

He wasn't paying any attention and ran right into Piper.

The book she was holding flew out of her hands.

Jason looked at her. "I'm so sorry Piper. Let me get that for you."

"No, no. I got it." Piper quickly picked up the book and held it close. "I was going through the library and was interested in reading this book. Do you mind if I borrow it?"

"No. Go ahead. Most books in there don't get read anyways." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Jason smiled back. He always felt so relaxed and himself when he was around Piper. "So what is the book about?"

"Uh…" Piper started. "I don't know. It just seemed interesting."

"Maybe if you like it, I'll read it next."

Piper smiled, even though she would never be done with it and Jason could possibly not read it. "Okay."

Jason grinned.

"I have to go back to my quarters. But I'll see you tomorrow for your wake up call." She quickly turned and started walking.

"Goodnight Piper." Jason called.

Piper stopped and turned back towards him. "Goodnight Jason."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper went back to her quarters. She was lucky to get her own place. At least she could practice her magic in peace. She lit a few candles so she could see before closing the door. She went to her bed and opened the book.

Piper was up reading for a while. There was so much she didn't know and she wanted to make sure she pronounced every word right before she started casting.

Looking at one of the easiest spells to do, she decided to try it. She got up and went to the middle of the room. She looked at the book, deciding that it would be the easiest thing to try her cast on. She shook off her nerves and concentrated.

"ελαφρότητα!" She said while pointing a finger at the book.

The book shook a bit as it started to rise above her bed. Piper grinned and moved her finger. The book followed which ever way her finger moved.

She lowered her finger and the book dropped to the bed. She made a fist and smiled. She couldn't believe that it worked!

Piper went back to the book started to practice some more casts.

Before she knew it, the sun was rising.

"Oh shoot!" She closed the book and hid it in her chest where her clothes were. She changed into new clothes and rushed up the stairs so she could go wake the Prince.

She was exhausted when she made it to the Jason's room. But her tiredness would have to wait.

She opened the door and saw Jason was already up. "Oh, good morning Jason." She slightly curtsied.

Jason looked over at Piper and smiled a bit. "Morning Piper. Sleep well?"

"Barely an ounce." She replied as she walked over to him. "And you?"

"Pretty well." Jason replied. "Why didn't you sleep?"

Piper bit her lip. "I don't know. I just couldn't." She stopped right before she got to his bed.

He nodded.

Piper tried not to yawn in front of Jason, knowing it would be rude. But she couldn't help it. She covered her mouth.

"Maybe you should sleep." Jason suggested.

"No, I'm-"

"Come here and lie down for a bit." Jason moved over in his big bed to give Piper room to lay down, even though there was already more than enough room.

"Oh, Jason I don't think it's a good idea. I mean what if someone finds out?" Piper asked.

"I'll take care of it. You're exhausted and need some sleep." He promised. "Come lay down with me Piper."

Piper bit her lip and got into the nice big, soft bed with Jason. Her body instantly relaxed and her eyes were getting heavy.

Jason looked over at Piper as she slept peacefully. She looked as innocent as the day he found her.

Of course if anyone found out that Jason had Piper in his bed, the rumors would fly around the castle.

He loved the way she looked. Her dark tan skin, her eyes that seemed to be multicolored depending on the way the light hit it, and her chocolate brown hair. Just everything about her made Jason want to spend some time with her.

The door opened and Annabeth walked in. She saw what was going on and closed his door, quietly.

"What is this Jason?" She asked quietly and harshly. "Are you sleeping with Piper?"

"No!" He whispered. "She was exhausted and wanted to let her sleep."

Annabeth sighed. "You have a lesson."

"Annabeth, please. Just let me stay with her for a bit while she sleeps so no one catches her slacking off. And I can do my lesson when she wakes up." Jason pleaded.

Annabeth let out a sigh. "Fine. Just lock the door so no one else can come in and catch you two."

"And you'll keep this secret?"

"Yes." She left the room.

Jason got up and locked the door. He went back to bed and wrapped an arm around Piper. In her sleep, she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

When Piper woke up, she felt something around her. She lifted her head and saw Jason. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even.  
Piper blushed. She couldn't believe she fell asleep in Jason's arms. He was the prince and she was just a maid. If anyone saw….oh the rumors would spread like crazy.

But she didn't want to move. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

She looked up at his sleeping face. She saw the scar by his lip and wondered how he got it. Maybe she should ask when he woke up. His blond hair was a bit messy from being in bed all day. The whole image of the prince being innocent made Piper smile.

But that all changed when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Jason! Jason I know you're in there!" A loud booming voice said on the other side of the door.

Jason jolted awake. "Huh what?" He looked around and saw Piper. "Morning." He smiled. But the smile dropped when the banging on the door started again.

"Jason! Open this door now!" The booming voice demanded.

Jason sat up and started to rush out of bed. "You need to hide. My dad won't be in a very good mood if you're in here."

"You mean he's in a good mood now?" Piper asked as she got out of bed.

"Well, an even worse mood." Jason explained and looked around for a place for her to hide.

"Jason!" His father roared.

"In the closet!" Jason told Piper. "Hurry!"

Piper rushed into the closet and Jason closed the door.

He walked over to the door into his room and unlocked it. He swung open the door. "Hello father."

"Why aren't you at your lessons? And why are you in bed with the door locked?" He demanded.

"I wanted some extra sleep without being disturbed. I couldn't sleep well last night." Jason explained. "And Annabeth understood so I'll go meet up with her when I change."

Jupiter eyed him, wondering if his son was lying. "You better be ready for your lesson in ten minutes." He left.

Jason shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. He went over to the closet and opened the door. "You okay?"

Piper nodded. "I didn't think the king was that scary."

"You've only been working here for a short time. I've been with him for almost eighteen years." He smiled a bit.

Piper smiled back and looked at his lip. "How did you get that scar? If you don't mind me asking."

"Funny story about that. When I was younger, my sister, Thalia who is now the queen of Caduceus; she married King Hermes' son Luke, and I were play fighting." He started to explain as he took off his night shirt. Piper couldn't help but stare at his chest when he wasn't looking. "And she came too close and cut my lip. I was like seven and she was fourteen."

Piper was looking at him in the eyes when he finished. "That's not really funny."

"It's an expression." He smiled at her. He went through the closet and picked out his clothes of the day.

Piper saw he was starting to take off his pants. "I should go. I haven't done any of my duties yet and I'm running late."

"Okay. I'll see you around then." He smiled.

She nodded and rushed out of his room, hoping that she wasn't blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper finally got a day off. And she was excited. She could practice her magic the whole day. But finding a place to practice, that was the problem. She couldn't practice in the castle during the day time, someone was bound to catch her.

So she decided to go out and find a secluded place to practice somewhere in the kingdom.

As she walked around, she noticed how busy the people were with trading items and working to make goods to sell. Piper almost wished to have a simple life like that. But she did enjoy having her magic.

She walked around the busy streets, peering into some of the shops. The blacksmith caught her eye in particular. She peered into the window and saw the blacksmith hard at work. She could see the sweat dripping off his forehead as he got near the fire so he could heat the metal that he was working on. Only, the metal wasn't in the fire place that was roaring behind him. It only seemed like that. The metal was getting heated up from fire coming from the blacksmith's hand.

Piper was staring. A _male_ witch? That was unheard of. Only females were able to carry the gene and have magical powers. At least, that's what her mom told her.

She had to know how he was doing that. She went inside the very warm shop. When the door closed the blacksmith jumped, dropping what he was working on to the floor. The fire in his hand instantly went out. He looked up at Piper who was standing there in awe.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." He said. "Can I help you?"

"How did you do that? Make the fire appear in your hands?" She asked.

"W-What?" The blacksmith stammered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were heating that metal with your hand. I saw it! Are you a witch too?" Piper pressed. She has never met another witch before and wanted to know what he knew.

The blacksmith looked around the empty shop. "Keep your voice down, okay? I don't need to get burned, well drowned."

"So you are a witch? I thought only females were witches." Piper's heart swelled with joy. Finally someone she could be herself around.

He shook his head. "Elementalist."

"A what?"

"Elementalist. It's a person who can manipulate a certain element. Mine is fire. So I can create and manipulate it and I can never get burned." He explained. "And elementalist can be male but it's rare. It happens when the father carries the genes and the mother is an elementalist herself."

"So not a witch."

He chuckled. "No way. I don't cast spells."

"Oh." She said a bit disappointed. She was hoping that maybe that he could become her teacher.

"But you're a witch, huh?" He asked before getting back to work.

"Yeah. Not a full one yet. I just need a place to practice without getting caught."

The blacksmith thought for a few moments. "I know a place."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes getting wide with excitement. "Where?"

"First, I would like to know the name of the witch I'm helping." He smiled up at her.

"Piper. And your name?"

"Leo. And I'll show you the place once I'm done."

Jason finally was able to sneak away from his father and Annabeth to enjoy some free time in the town. His father was in some meeting with the army general, Mars, and Annabeth, well he got Percy to get her off his back for a bit.

He walked around the town, causally browsing through the different shops. He walked into a jewelry shop and looked at the different things they had in there.

A bracelet caught his eye and he looked at it. It wasn't anything fancy. It was silver and had a little heart in the center. For some reason it reminded him of Piper.

But he shouldn't be buying something for his maid, should he? He has bought Annabeth gifts before though. Well, more like supplies and a book she might be interested in, but they were at least friends.

Was he even friends with Piper?

"Are you looking to buy this for someone special?" The merchant asked.

"Huh?" Jason looked up at the woman standing there. "Uh, yeah, maybe."

"It's a beautiful bracelet. Made it myself." She beamed.

Jason looked down. And on his gut instinct he said, "I'll take it."


	8. Chapter 8

As Jason walked back to the castle, he looked at the bracelet that he bought, _for Piper_. Maybe he could just play it off as it'll be a gift for the girl he wants to be queen. Yeah, that could work, right?

But the bracelet reminded him so much of her. Maybe for a birthday gift? When was her birthday anyways?

He groaned. He just bought a gift for a girl that he barely knows just because the bracelet reminded him of her.

As he walked towards the big doors, he saw her walking, more like skipping, in front of him.

"Piper!" He called, again not thinking. He should start thinking more before opening his mouth.

She stopped and turned back to him. "Jason." She nodded politely. "I didn't know you were out today."

He caught up with her. "Just needed some fresh air while my dad and Annabeth are busy."

"I see." She smiled. "Well it is a nice day."

He nodded in agreement. "So what are you doing out?" He asked as he tried to hide the bracelet.

"It's my day off. I just wanted to go for a walk." She replied.

"Did you have a nice walk?" He shuffled his feet a bit. A girl never made him this nervous before.

"Yeah, it was lovely." She was lying. Leo showed her the perfect place for her to practice her magic safely.

"Well, uh, I got you something for…doing such a great job here." He pulled out the bracelet.

Piper looked at the bracelet amazed. "Oh wow, Jason. It's beautiful. But I really shouldn't take it. I already have a life debt to you."

"A life debt?"

Her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. "You saved my life and gave me a job. I have to repay you somehow."

"Oh, no, you don't have to. It's really not a problem. And the bracelet is a gift." He put it around her wrist.

Piper looked down at it and smiled. "Thanks Jason."

He smiled right back.

That night, Piper decided it was safe enough to practice skills. She decided to do the easiest one, the levitating spell. She pointed at the book and said, "ελαφρότητα!"

The book didn't move.

" ελαφρότητα!" She said again. She was pronouncing everything right and she did this spell the most.

She couldn't just lose her powers, could she? That couldn't be it!

She tried to think, what was different from the last time she tried the spell. And her eyes landed on the bracelet on her wrist. She took it off and got closer to the candle light. The bracelet seemed harmless and no material can stop magic. She turned the bracelet and saw writing on the inside, "Αποτροπή μαγεία".

"Prevent magic?" She asked herself. And then it hit her. This bracelet was a charm.

In a slight panic, she looked at the book and pointed at it. "ελαφρότητα!" The book easily levitated off her bed.

She looked at the bracelet again. Maybe she didn't have to hide her powers now. She could just wear the bracelet while doing her duties.

And no one would know.


	9. Chapter 9

Today is Jason's birthday. Also known as his coronation day. And he did not sleep well. All he could think about the night before is the ceremony and the big party that his father was hosting.

Every kingdom that his father made a peace treaty with is coming. Which meant princesses. Which meant another opportunity where his father and mother are forcing him to find a wife.

The door opened and Piper was standing there in nicer clothes than usual. She was wearing a deep purple dress with a nice white apron on the front, indicating that she was a maid, and black shoes. Her hair was pinned up in a bun.

"Morning King Jason." She smiled and bowed a bit.

"I'm not king yet." He replied, sitting up.

"But you're almost the king." She walked over to him and handed him a crudely wrapped gift. "Happy birthday."

He looked at the gift and opened it. Inside was an eagle pin. He looked up at her. "Thank you Piper."

"It's no problem. I saw it on my day off and thought it would be a great birthday gift." She blushed a bit. She thought it would be weird since he was her boss.

"It is." He got out of bed. "You look lovely in your dress."

"Thank you. Annabeth told me that there was a special dress for occasions like this."

He nodded, the pin in his hand.

"I'll let you get dressed. I'll see you at the corination." Piper smiled and left the room.

Jason got dressed and pinned the pin onto his shirt.

He walked downstairs to see the castle decorated in purple and white, the colors of his kingdom.

He got to the dining hall and saw his parents already there.

"Happy birthday sweetie." His mother got up and hugged him.

"Happy birthday." His father said with a smile.

Jason smiled a bit and looked at the food in front of him. His nerves were getting best of him, making him not hungry. But he ate a bit anyways.

Hours went by and people were arriving to celebrate. Jason's stomach was in knots. He tried to remember everything he had to do, which should be easy since there wasn't much. Kneel, his dad lightly taps his shoulders with a sword, get up, listen to his duties as king, say "I swear", the crown goes on his head along with a robe that goes over his shoulders, and he is announced,

"Presenting King Jason of New Rome!"

People bowed as Jason looked around the room. He was ruler. It was up to him now, with help of his father.

Once everyone got up Jason walked across the ballroom floor to the doors on the other side. People were clapping for him as he walked by.

He got through the door and once it closed, he let out the breath he was holding.

Piper was right there to greet him. "Congratulations." She smiled as she took off his ceremonial robe.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to puke." He told her.

"Well, now it's time for the party. The kitchen smelled amazing! I was able to steal a couple of bites and the food is delicious." She smiled.

"I'm glad the food will be good, at least. I just don't want to face everyone in there again."

She looked at the new king. "What? Are you afraid of tripping over your own feet?"

He felt his face turn red. "Yeah, I'm not the best dancer."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean, you've been training for this your whole life, right?"

"Yeah, but still, I'm a horrible dancer. Ask Annabeth. I practice with her all the time and I'm pretty sure her toes are bruised."

Piper giggled. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Jason's nerves melted away with Piper's giggle. "Thanks Piper."

She smiled at him. "Well, I need to go put this away. I'll see you inside, King Jason."


	10. Chapter 10

Jason was polite to everyone at the party. He had to be. His allies were in the room. One major slip up, and he could have a war on his hands.

He dances with the available princesses from different kingdoms. Not that he wants to, just to keep his parents off his back. He tries to make some conversation but none of them strikes him as the one.

Hazel is currently dancing with him. At least it's a friendly face.

"So, do you have a prince in mind that you want to marry?" Jason asks.

She shook her head. "No prince. Can you keep a secret?" Her voice was low enough just for him to hear.

"Sure."

She looks around the room until her eyes land on someone. "See that guard? From my kingdom?" She nods to the guard.

Jason's eyes follow to where she nodded. Standing there was a muscular guy in black clothing.

His brown eyes staring at Hazel. "Yeah."

She bit her lip and looked at Jason. "His name is Frank. We're dating. I really love him Jason. I would marry him in a heart beat. He's so nice and caring. We talk all the time and he's the only one who understands me."

"But you can't marry him, can you?" He asks.

She let out a sigh. "I don't know. He's a guard and I'm royalty. I mean he can be a good ruler. But-"

"Your dad would have to approve."

She nodded as the song came to an end. "Thanks for letting me tell you Jason. And please don't tell."

"I won't." He promised.

She smiled at him before walking away towards the guard, Frank.

If Hazel loves a guard, could that mean he could love Piper? She's one of the only people who understands him. And he loves her. She's the only one he wants to dance with tonight. He looks around the room, but can't see much since the room is filled with people.

"Hello King Jason." He hears.

He looks over to his left and sees Princess Drew. "Hello."

"Mind if I dance with you?" She asked.

He nodded and put a hand on her waist and the other in her to be a good host was tiring.

"So King Jason, how does it feel?" She asks.

He shrugged. "Haven't done anything yet except celebrate."

"And I hear you're still looking for a queen, correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled up at him. "Άκουσε με."

Jason's eyes went from to confused to having her full attention. "Yes Drew?"

She smirked. "You're going to tell your dad that you're interested in me. You want to get to know me since you think I'm possibly a good fit for you."

"Yes Drew." He nodded.

She was grinning as they finished their dance.

Piper was setting out some food. She loved that the castle was filled with people. There was laughter and chatter that filled the room.

She looked around the room and spotted Jason. She smiled a bit as he saw him dancing and having fun. But also she felt….jealous? For what reason, she doesn't know. Jason was a prince and she was a servant.

She walked out into the hall, with an empty tray, and saw Annabeth talking with a boy. The stable hand, Percy. The boy she hasn't stopped talking about for weeks.

"Piper!" Annabeth called. "Have you met Percy?" She asked.

"Not officially. Hi, I'm Piper."

"Percy." He says.

"We were going to try and sneak in a dance." Annabeth said.

Piper smiled. "Sounds like fun. I think I'm going to-"

"No, we need a look out. Can you be ours?" Percy asked.

Piper blinked and nodded. "Sure."

The three of them walk inside. Piper tries to blend in the crowd as she keeps watch.

Her eyes land on Jason dancing with this girl with black hair. Another possible queen for him. As they turn Piper sees that something is off. Jason is staring at the girl like he's under a… _spell_.

 _No._ She thought. _He must like her or something. That's why he looks like he's very interested in her._

She looks around the room and notices that no one cares. Everyone is happy and celebrating Jason's birthday. Just like they're suppose to.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason woke up to light coming into his room. He had a slight headache, probably from the alcohol. But the most important thing was, he couldn't remember what happened after his dance with Drew. Did something happen? Was he just so tired that he went to bed? Whatever the reason, he would find out.

The door opened and Piper walked in. "Good morning King Jason." She smiled.

He sat up, his hair still messy from sleeping. "Morning." He stretched. "Did you enjoy the party last night?"

She smiled a bit. "It was so nice to see the castle all decorated and a lot of people dancing and dressed up."

He nodded. "Did you get to dance?"

She shook her head. "I don't get to dance. I had to work."

Jason got up and walked over to her. "You deserve a dance, since yesterday was a party. And all the people who work here like to sneak a dance."

She looked at him. "You want to dance? With me?"

"Yeah. Let me dance have a dance with you. You're first royal dance. And who better to dance with than the king?" He smiled. "Do you know how to dance?"

She shook her head. "No."

Jason took her right hand and put his other hand on her waist. "So I'm going to teach you the basic box step. So you're going to step to the left with your foot." They moved to the left. "Now step forward with your right foot. Okay. To the right with your right foot. And finally step back with your left foot." They ended up where they started. "Easy. This is how I get away with most dances."

Piper tried to remember as they started moving again. She stepped on his foot when she stepped forward. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." He chuckled. "Just keep going."

They made two more complete squares.

"So now I'm going to spin you."

"What?" She asked as Jason spun her.

They both were smiling when Piper faced him again and continued dancing.

They kept dancing and Jason was spinning her. She tripped over her foot and fell right into him.

"Sorry." She stuttered and blushed.

"It's okay." He chuckled, looking down at her.

Jason wanted to lean down and kiss her. Piper was beautiful, no doubt about that.

"Jason?" He heard someone call him.

He sighed. "I guess our dance is over."

She nodded.

"Jason?" He heard again.

"I'll see you around Jason." She smiled with the blush still on her cheeks.

Jason was still smiling before when Drew came into the room.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" He was confused. He thought she would be in the guest house getting ready to head back to her kingdom.

"You told your dad you were interested in me becoming your queen. So your father let my family stay. Don't you remember?" Her smile sent a shiver through his body.

"No I don't remember saying that." He replied.

"Aw, it's okay. Your false memories will come back." She smirked.

"False memories?" He asked, getting closer to her. "What did you do? Drug me?"

"No. That wouldn't be very queen like."

Jason started to call for his guards but Drew cut him off and everything went dark.

When Piper left Jason's room, she saw the girl he was dancing with last she didn't have a good feeling about it.

She watched as the girl went into Jason's room. And she hid next to his open door.

She stayed silent and listened to their conversation. She was just as confused as Jason. But that's when she heard it.

"ρίχνω αναίσθητο." She heard Drew say.

Piper had to cover her mouth from making any sound. Drew was a witch, like her. And by the sound of the power in her voice, a powerful one.

She heard some shuffling, probably Drew putting Jason back on the bed.

Her heart was pounding and she tried to keep her breathing even as she heard footsteps in the room. The footsteps were getting closer to the door and Piper backed away, trying not to seem suspicious.

Drew came out of the room and closed the door with a smug look on her face before walking away.

Once she was gone, Piper went into the room.

Jason was on his bed, passed out. She made sure he was breathing and let out a breath. A knock out spell. He would be fine.

She looked at the sleeping king, her heart fluttering.

Hopefully he'll wake up and be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Piper was in her special hiding place with Leo. Leo showed her this cave in the woods where no one dared to venture out to. But Piper was still nervous about people finding them. So she put a spell over the entrance of the cave so to mortals and animals it looked like it was closed off by vines and bushes. She knew something was going on with Drew and Jason but didn't know what exactly.

What she knew was that Drew was a powerful witch and she wanted Jason for some reason. But why? Money? Power? A combination of the two? Probably. But she needed more proof.

"You're very out of it today." Leo told her as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She asked as she sat up. "Sorry, just thinking about something."

"Which is?"

Piper looked at the other person who could possibly understand her. "I think Jason might be in trouble. And I don't know how to handle it."

Leo had a ball of fire in his hand. He let it dance along his arm. "Maybe just spy on her until you figure it out."

"Wow, haven't thought of that." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I don't know. Maybe you should relax a bit, clear your head."

She sighed. "Maybe I should tell Annabeth. She's smart. She could help."

"But that means revealing your secret and have a possible, I don't know, painful death by having your skin on fire."

"Well I need to figure out what to do. And Annabeth is trustworthy." She crossed her arms as she leaned against the cave wall.

"And close to Jason. What if she tells? Then you'll be on a stick, burning." He made his fire rise for emphasis.

She picked up a rock and threw it at him. "Shut up."

"Sorry!" Leo protected himself with a wall of fire. He instantly put it out. "Maybe a story can help you think."

"What kind of story?" She asked.

"Origin story of Elementalists." He smiled.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Origin story?"

"Yeah, you think we all randomly got these powers? So lets see." He shifted to get comfortable on the ground.

"Long ago there was this couple who desperately wanted a baby. They prayed to the gods for a child who was good spirited and always willing to help others, who could flow with the events in life like water in a river, who is grounded like the Earth, who has burning passion as bright as fire, and who can swift like air.

"The gods heard the couple's plea and blessed them with a baby girl, who they named Celeste. They were excited to have a daughter, but the gods blessed that child.

"As Celeste grew up she started to realize she could manipulate the elements. The first one she realized was water, next fire, Earth, air, and finally spirit.

"When she got older she people started to believe that she could manipulate the elements and that everything is connected. Which was the start of Elementalism.

"But people started to lose faith when they realized that she couldn't actually manipulate the elements. Celeste didn't want to show everyone her powers, that wouldn't be smart. If there were true believers then she would show them.

"And there were. On her death bed there were five people who still believed in her. As her last wish, she gave each one an element. And when those people had kids, the gene that Celeste gave to their parent went with the kid. But since Celeste and her five faithful followers were female, only females got the gift."

"But you have the gift." Piper said.

"Only because my dad had the gene and my mom was a spirit elementalist." He explained.

"So, does everyone get a different element?" She asked.

"Yeah, it depends on the person's personality." He told her. "I must have a lot of passion about something."

"Probably about your friends." She smiled. "I can see that."

There was a tint of red on his cheeks. "So, did the story help clear your head?"

She shook her head. "I still don't have a plan. But I think telling Annabeth is still a good idea."

"Whatever you want to do Piper. But just be careful. I don't want to see my friend up in flames."


	13. Chapter 13

Piper walked back to the castle, determined to tell Annabeth the truth. She had to, Annabeth was the only one she trusted. She went up to the study where Annabeth tutored Jason, knowing that would be a good place to start looking.

She opened the door and saw Jason in there, his back to her, with Annabeth.

Annabeth looked up and saw her. "Hi Piper."

Jason's head shot up and turned towards her with a smile.

"Hello Jason, Annabeth." She thought she would find her alone, since Jason was king and his studies would be over. "I thought you would be done with your studies."

"Have to make up the missed lessons." Jason explained. "My dad and Annabeth won't stop bothering me about it."

Piper nodded with a slight smile. "Then I should get going. Sorry to interrupt." She headed towards the door.

"Was there something you needed, Piper?" Annabeth asked.

She turned towards her friend. "It can wait. We'll talk later Annabeth."

The blonde nodded and turned her attention back to Jason, who was still staring at Piper.

With a slight blush, she walked out of the room.

Annabeth looked at Jason and hit the back of his head since he was still staring at where Piper left.

"Ow!" Jason said, rubbing the back of his head. "You know, I can punish you for doing that." He looked at his tutor.

"Uh huh, sure." She rolled her eyes. "You're staring at her."

"Yeah, so?" He asked before turning back to his work.

Annabeth eyed him for a minute before a smile broke across her face. "You like Piper."

"What?" He asked, flustered. "Of course I like Piper. She's nice and a good person to talk to."

"I mean more than that. You love her."

"W-What? No!" He tried to focus on his work.

"Sure. You know I thought you might have an interest in her. You let her sleep in your bed and you stayed with her. I think you fell back to sleep with her."

"What? No!"

"She was acting the same way you were when I found her later in the day. You two are in a secret relationship." She was grinning.

"No! We aren't anything. I might love her but we aren't anything!" Jason admitted out loud.

"You love her." Annabeth smiled. "Have you told her?"

Jason's whole face was hot. "No. I don't even know if she likes me. And even if she does, we can't get married. She's a maid and I'm a king."

"You're king now. You make the rules." Annabeth reminded him. "Now, keep reading."

Later in the evening, Piper found Annabeth in the study, alone.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" Piper asked, closing the door behind her.

Annabeth looked up from her work and nodded. "Sure. What's going on?"

Piper sat in the chair Jason occupied hours before. "First you got to promise what I tell you, you can't tell anyone or freak out."

"Yes I promise." She replied quickly. "Is it that you like Jason?"

"W-What?" Piper's ears turned red.

"I knew it!" She smiled.

"T-That's not what I came here to talk to you about."

"Oh…I still promise to not tell or freak out." Annabeth told her.

Piper took a deep breath, ready to spill. "Well…um….I'm…." She took a deep breath. "I'm a witch."

Annabeth stared at Piper, shocked. "A-A witch?"

"Yes. And I think there's another one in the castle trying to hurt Jason." Piper told her.

"You're a witch?" Annabeth repeated. "Like has magically powers and casts spells?"

"Yes. Annabeth you can't tell. If you tell I'll die and I need your help." She begged. "Please. You promised."

Annabeth looked at the girl in front of her. "Okay, I'll keep my promise. But you said there is another one?"

"Yes, Drew. I don't know who she is exactly but-"

"Princess Drew? She can't be a witch."

"She is. She put a spell on Jason that knocked him out and she probably did something else. But I need help keeping an eye on her. Please help me Annabeth."

"I will. If there's something going on, we'll find out."

"Thank you." Piper sighed with relief.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason doesn't remember how he got to the gardens. He just knows that he's there now. And Drew's arm is wrapped around his.

"It's so lovely here. Did your mother decided what flowers should be planted here?" She asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I think so. These flowers have been around since I was little." Jason replied.

He blinked, trying to remember what happened. Drew came to his chambers. She said something. And then, he was in the garden. What did she say? Probably asking for a walk. And he said yes.

"So is your father happy that your found a girl you like?" Drew asked him.

He looked at her, a bit confused. He doesn't remember telling his father about Drew. Heck, he doesn't even think he's seeing her.

But what came out of his mouth was: "Yes. He's likes you and so does my mother."

She nodded, smiling. "That's good. I'm very happy that your parents approve our relationship."

He nodded again. But he couldn't remember asking his parents or telling them about his relationship with Drew.

Jason was happy. He finally got away from the castle for the first time since he became king.

He was just blending in with everyone in the village. Which he liked. There were no eyes on him or any questions about his plans. Just him being himself.

Walking around, he spotted Piper outside the blacksmith shop. He wanted to go over and say hi, but the blacksmith came out and they started to move.

He didn't know Piper was friends with the blacksmith. Heck, he didn't even know that she had other friends outside the castle.

They started moving and he decided to follow. If that guy hurt Piper…he didn't know what he would do.

The two of them were walking and Piper was laughing at something he said. Jason was trying not look suspicious as he followed.

But questions were running through his head. _Were they dating? How long have they been seeing each other? Why hasn't Piper mention him?_

He followed them to the woods and saw them going to a cliff. They weren't even concerned that they were going to walk right into the rock.

He was going to say something but he saw them disappear into the rock.

Disappear into the rock? How did that happen?

He got closer to the cliff and touched it. It was solid. He walked towards where Piper disappeared and his hand disappeared.

Piper was practicing her magic with Leo. As she was doing that, she saw a hand stick through.

She looked at Leo, who was also staring where the hand stuck through.

"Did you-?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Ένας τρόπος γυαλί." Piper cast.

Their protection spell changed so they could see out but whoever outside couldn't see in.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

Piper looked at the person outside. She recognized him. "It's Jason."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, the king. King Jason." She replied getting closer.

"What? The king?"

She nodded as she watched a confused Jason try to figure out their protection spell.

"What should we do?" Leo asked.

"Hope he doesn't find the weak spot again." She breathed. "He can't find us."

She wish she didn't say that because Jason just fell through the protection spell.


	15. Chapter 15

Piper and Leo stared at the king. They couldn't believe it, the one weak spot in the spell and Jason had to find it.

Jason stood up and looked around until his eyes landed on Piper and Leo. He was speechless. He just fell into rocks and now he was in a cave. A secret cave? But there wasn't an entrance.

"Where am I?" Jason asked.

"You're dreaming!" Leo told him, waving his hands.

Piper held her breath, trying to see if Jason believed it. But as she knew it was bad when Jason shook his head.

"No, I fell through a crack or something. Where am I?" He asked. "Piper, where are we?"

Piper was getting her thoughts together before she replied. "You're right. You fell through a crack and now you're in a secret cave."

He looked around and saw through the one way spell. "I can see outside."

"What?" Piper was trying to tell Leo to distract him so she could do her spell.

Leo got the hint and moved so when he spoke, Jason would have to face him. "That's impossible. This whole cave is blocked off except for that one crack!"

As Leo was talking, Piper did the spell so the cave entrance looked like rock with a small enough gap to get in and out.

"But I just-!" He turned and saw the entrance was filled. "Well I thought I saw everything."

"You might have hurt yourself on the way in." Piper helped him up. "Did you hit your head?"

"No. but why are you two here? Are you two together or something?" Jason asked, looking at the two of them.

Piper and Leo were baffled at the statement.

"What? No! We aren't together. We are just talking." Piper told him. "We like to get away from the townspeople."

Jason looked at her like he didn't believe her but didn't say anything.

Piper felt bad for lying, but her and Leo could die if he knew the truth and she didn't want him to find out.

Ever since that cave run in, Jason was getting suspicious of Piper. She acted like the run in never happened.

Jason wanted to talk to her about it. Ask her what was really going on. But whenever he started to, she said she had something else to and run off.

Jason was walking around the castle, trying to find Piper and confront her.

But of course, Drew had to find him first.

"Jason! There you are!" She smiled as she walked to him. "Lets go for a walk and talk."

"I really don't feel like going." He told her.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Drew smiled.

"Drew, I really don't want to."

"υπακούω." Drew cast. "We're going on a walk."

He nodded and followed her.

They walked to the gardens and walked around until they were alone. Drew was clinging onto Jason's arm.

"So, you are going to tell your dad that we are growing very close. And that you plan on marrying me." She smiled, devilishly.

Jason nodded. Nothing was entirely sinking in what was really happening. To him, he was on a walk with Drew and he loved her so much that he wanted to marry her.

"Good. You will tell him tonight, at dinner."

He nodded again.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason blinked and all he could hear was congratulations going around. Looking around, he guessed it was dinner time and he just said something important.

"This is great news! You and Drew will get married within the next two months." His dad said.

"W-What?" He was shocked. Did he say that he wanted to marry Drew? But he didn't want to marry her.

"You will propose to Drew within the week and we'll get ready for the wedding." Juno declared.

"But-!" Jason tried to interject.

"This is exciting! My son is growing up." His mother smiled.

Jason wanted to say something more. That he didn't love Drew or wanted to marry her.

"Tomorrow you should find a ring for her!" His mom smiled.

Jason got up. "Yeah, I'll do it, don't worry. Goodnight." He left the room and went his own.

Piper was walking from the laundry room with a bunch of clothes and sheets when Jason spotted her.

She saw him and smiled. "Hello Jason."

A smile instantly grew on his face. "Piper, do you need some help?"

"No, no. I think I got it." She replied.

Jason took some of the top items anyways. "So where are we headed?"

"Well, some of this goes to your room and some of it goes to mine." She started to head towards his room.

"Okay." He smiled, following.

As they were walking to his room, Jason thought it would be a good opportunity to talk to Piper about the cave once they were completely alone.

They got to his room and Piper told him to put the items in his hands on his bed so she could put them away. He did as he was told and then looked at her.

"Piper, can we talk about what happened at the cave? I know what I saw and what you said didn't make any sense."

Piper stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Jason I told you. You fell through the small opening and Leo was just talking to me about personal stuff that he didn't want people to know about."

"I know what I saw. There was a fully closed wall and my had went through it, like…like…magic. And then next thing I know I'm inside of the rock wall and you and Leo are there." He said. "What's going on Piper? Am I going crazy? I think I am. I told my parents that I'm marrying Drew. But I don't want to marry her. I don't even remember telling my parents that I want to marry her."

Piper looked at him, trying to figure out if she should tell him what's happening. That Drew is a witch and putting spells on him so she could marry him. That the reason her and Leo were there was to practice their powers. He thinks he's going crazy, but he isn't. He's being manipulated and Piper wanted to help.

"No. Don't worry about it. Maybe you just need some rest from the stress of being king." She told him as she put some stuff away.

"Yeah…maybe." He said, sitting on his bed. "You've been here since I started being king. Am I still the same? Or different?"

She turned towards him and walked to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jason, you are still the kind king that saved my life months ago. You are doing a good job."

Jason smiled at her. His heart was pounding, wanting to kiss her. His eyes found her kind smile and warm eyes.

"Thanks Piper." He smiled.

She smiled back at him, looking at him in the eyes.

Jason leaned forward, closing the gap between them until their lips finally touched and he felt like he was flying in the air. And most importantly, Piper was kissing back.

Outside of the room, Drew was going to go visit Jason. She heard that he told his parents that he wanted to marry her and wanted to make sure that he will propose to her.

When she got to there, the door was opened and she peeked inside. She saw a maid talking to Jason with her hands on his shoulders. And then, Jason kissed her.

Anger bubbled up inside of her. This _servant_ was going to ruin her plans. Her plans to rule this kingdom through Jason and then, well a evil grin appeared on her face for the after thought.

But this servant, had to go. And a plan was forming in her head on how to get rid of her.

She smiled and walked away, her plan would be put into action tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Piper woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She was replaying the night before over and over in her head. Jason, the king, kissed her.

It was amazing. _He_ kissed _her_. Which meant, if Piper wasn't over thinking things, he _liked_ her. The king, her boss, liked her.

And most importantly, she liked him back. Thinking back, she liked him when he saved her. Well, then it was gratitude, but over that time, they became close and she was starting to like him, a lot.

She walked out of her room, dressed for the day. There was a skip in her step as she went to the castle.

She walked by Annabeth, who was holding hands with the stable hand, Percy.

"You look very happy. What's going on?" Annabeth asked, dragging Percy with her.

"Um, well…" She blushed.

Annabeth got the hint and looked at Percy. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

When they broke apart, she was smiling.

"Bye Piper." Percy said before going to the stables.

"Bye." Piper said before looking at Annabeth. "Um, Jason kissed me last night."

Annabeth's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped a little. "Really? He kissed you?"

Piper was grinning as she nodded. "Yes. Annabeth we were talking and he was smiling. And I was smiling and then he leaned in and kissed me. I think he likes me. And I like him back. But he's the king and I'm just a maid and I don't know if this can work-"

"Whoa! Piper, slow down!" Annabeth smiled. "I know for fact that Jason likes you. He told me."

Piper's cheeks grew red. "He does?"

"Yes! This is great! You two can get together and he doesn't have to marry that witch Drew. It's perfect!"

Her smiled dropped at the mention of Drew. "But Drew is a princess. Even if we expose her as a witch, she has power." She took a deep breath. "And she's been manipulating him."

"I know, I over heard dinner last night." Annabeth sighed. "Why can't you cancel out her magic?"

Piper held up her wrist with her anti-magic bracelet. "I don't want to expose myself. I've been practicing with Leo, but it isn't getting better. I think my powers are out of control again."

Annabeth looked at the bracelet and then at Piper. "If things get more serious between you and Jason, you need to tell him the truth."

"And what if he freaks out?"

"He won't." She promised.

Piper went on her morning route, going to Jason's room to wake him up. She was glad that it was her job to wake him up.

As she was going to his room, Drew stepped in front of her.

"Good morning Princess-"

"Cut the crap." Drew told her. "I saw what happened in Jason's room last night."

"You mean him helping bring up the laundry?" Piper asked, innocently.

She smirked. "After that."

"You mean him talking to me-"

"Cut the innocent act! I saw him kiss you. He's my fiance."

"He didn't propose." She replied.

"Not yet." Drew crossed her arms. "But we're seeing each other."

Piper was ready to expose her for the witch she is. That she was manipulating Jason into marrying her. "It won't happen again."

"Really? I plan for that to happen." Drew uncrossed her arms and looked at Piper dead in the eyes. "υπακούω."

Piper could feel her brain slightly turning off, ready to listen and do whatever she wanted.

Drew grinned. "You are to never talk to Jason ever again. If you ever see him, you pretend he doesn't exist as you do your duties. Understand?"

Piper could feel the muscles in her neck involuntarily nod her head. She hated this.

"Good. Go through your day." She smiled before walking away.

Piper went to Jason's room. She had to wake him up since that was her duty.

She opened the door and noticed Jason was already up.

"Morning Piper." He greeted.

Piper wanted to smile or say something to acknowledged that she heard him. But she just went to his closet and picked out his clothes.

"Uh, well, what happened last night, I really wanted to do that for a while. I really like you Piper, a lot."

Piper wanted to tell him that she liked him back. She was fighting back, wanting to tell him so badly. But the spell was too strong. She placed his clothes on his bed and headed to the door.

"Piper, don't you have anything to say about last night?" He asked.

Tears pooled in her eyes as her back was to him. She wanted to tell him that this was forced movement. That she wanted to hug him and kiss him good morning. But she couldn't and walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason had no idea what was going on.

The night before, him and Piper kissed. They showed that they liked each other. And this morning, the cold shoulder.

He didn't understand. He really liked Piper. He would make her the queen of this kingdom.

"Morning Jason." Drew smiled.

This was the last person Jason wanted to see this morning. But he had to put on a show anyways.

"Morning Drew. What can I do for you this morning?" He asked.

"Just wanted to see if you have some free time today to talk." She smiled at him.

"Um, yeah, After lunch we can go on our stroll." He replied.

"Sounds great." She grinned and started to walk away. She turned back towards him. "You look great in your night clothes."

Jason groaned once she left, closing the door behind her. He just wanted to talk to Piper.

"Annabeth, I don't know what to do. I mean, Drew put a spell on me and I can't talk to him. I left his room crying!" Piper told her as they were sitting outside in the middle of the garden. No one was around to hear them.

"Can't you reverse it?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shook her head. "Only the one who put the spell on me can reverse it. And now…I can't even talk to Jason." She put her head in her hands. "I really want to talk to him. I want to tell him how I feel."

"Can you write to him? The spell doesn't affect you writing to him, right?"

Piper sat up. "I don't think so. She said I can't talk to him. But she never said anything about writing! Maybe I can tell him that I've been slacking on my duties and got yelled at?"

"Or, crazy idea, TELL HIM THE TRUTH!" Annabeth told her. "You can't keep lying to him about this!"

"So you rather see me dead? Annabeth, either I confront Drew or I try and not get killed."

"You're over complicating things, Piper. You need to do something right."

She sighed. "Okay. I will."

"Good. I know you'll do the right thing."

Piper sighed, looking at the silver bracelet that was helping her blend in. "I think I can do both. I can write to Jason and confront Drew. But she's powerful."

"So are you."

"If my powers were in check, yeah. But I'm a ticking time bomb."

"Then go practice. I can cover for you." Annabeth told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Piper hugged her. "Thank you. I need to get going."

"And the note to Jason?"

"I'll write one tonight and you need to leave it for him." Piper told her.

"Okay, no problem."

Piper smiled and ran off to her secret place. She needed to get better at her powers, she had to. Drew needed to go down.

Piper went into the magic entrance and was shocked.

Jason was there. "Hi Piper."

Piper felt like she was struggling to get the words out. The words were on the tip of her tongue. "Jason!" She ran and hugged him.

Jason smiled and hugged her back.

Piper felt like crying for two reasons. One, Jason was there and she was hugging him. Two, she was doing this on her own free will. Which meant, Drew's spell didn't work here.


	19. Chapter 19

Piper was biting her lip. She had no idea what to do. If she didn't tell him the truth, then when they get back to the castle, then she couldn't talk to Jason. But if she did, would he accept it?

Jason pulled away from the hug. "Why didn't you talk to me this morning?"

 _Now or never._ Piper took a deep breath. "Jason, I think what happened between us was a mistake." _Coward._

"W-What?" Jason was shocked, that isn't what he expected. He was ready to ask her out for a walk or something fun.

"You're a king and I'm your maid. I work for you." She replied. "And, I think Drew caught our kiss."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. _That's why she said that. Drew._ "I'll take care of Drew. But I want to take a walk with you in the gardens. Have a nice meal with you."

"Jason…what if your dad found out? I'll get fired." She replied. "And I really love my job."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I won't let that happen. But I do want to go on a date with you."

She let out a breath. She really wanted to go on a date with him. But, she can't talk to him in the castle.

 _Tell him. Just tell him that Drew's a witch and she placed a spell on you. And you can't talk to him while in the castle. Do it. He has a right to know!_

"Jason, I would love to go on a date with you." She told him. "But, there's something you should also know."

"What? What's going on Pipes?" He asked. His eyes found hers and Piper wanted to melt.

"I-I think Drew is a witch." She admitted. "The other night, I ran into Drew after we kissed. She came up to me and she put a spell on me so I can't talk to you. I would ignore you and just do my work when I'm around you. And she's been putting spells on you. She's trying to get you to marry her. I don't know why, but she is."

Jason stared at her. "You're accusing Drew as a witch? You know the punishment for being a witch?"

"Yes, you saved me from it." She reminded him. "But I'm certain she is."

"Piper, she's a princess."

"She's a witch." Piper told him. "She cast a spell on me. She's been casting spells on you. People say when witches do, the one who has the spell on them, they can't remember what happened."  
Jason knew the feeling. He remembered when his parents said that he was thinking of making Dew his queen. He didn't remember telling them that.

"If she's a witch," He started slowly. "I don't know what to do. She's a princess of another kingdom. We can't burn her."

"Then banish her." Piper said.

"I can't do that either. It could start an unnecessary war." Jason thought out loud. "Maybe ask for advice from my dad."

"Or Annabeth. I know she's kind of like your adviser." Piper didn't want Jupiter to be involved in anyway.

"Maybe. Have you told her your theory? I know you two are friends."

"Yes, I did."

He nodded. "I'll talk to her."

Piper let out a mental breath. She was glad Jason knew now. But, who knows what Drew was planning.

"Pipes, may I kiss you?" Jason asked, breaking out of her thoughts.

She smiled and nodded.

Jason leaned down and kissed her, loving the way her lips felt against his. How he felt head over heels by being in the same room as her. Just everything about her.

But, how does he make her his queen?


	20. Chapter 20

Jason was looking down at the ring in his hand. He doesn't remember buying it, but he did. He probably bought it for Piper. If it was for Piper, then how could he forget?

There was a knock at the door and he made a fist around the ring. "Come in!"

The door opened and Annabeth walked in.

"You wanted to talk to me Jason?"

"Yes. Close the door."

Annabeth closed the door and walked over to her friend. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath. "I talked to Piper and she told me that she thinks Drew is a witch. And that you also know her theory. So what do you think?"

"I believe her. You've been acting weird sometimes. And she told me Drew put a spell on her."

"So what do I do?"

Annabeth sat next to him. She smoothed out her skirt as she thought. "I think this a tricky situation. I know if you banish her or punish her, then there's a war. But if you don't, you will end up marrying her."

"I know, it's hard." He sighed.

Annabeth hugged him. "We will think of something. Also, Piper said to meet in the secret place after dinner."

His heart lifted with good news. "Thank you Annabeth."

Piper was pacing in the secret spot. Leo was watching her.

"You're getting me dizzy." He told her.

"Then don't watch me pace." She replied. "I'm trying to figure out the whole Drew thing."

"Why not confront her?"

She stopped pacing. "Then I would expose myself."

"And she will be exposed too." Leo told her. "Maybe it's time to show everyone the truth and hope that Jason saves you again. I mean he does like you."

"But the law-"

"He's king. He can change the law." Leo reminded her. "You got to trust him."

"Okay." She replied looking at the silver bracelet on her wrist. She took it off. "I guess it's time to work on my powers."

"You've been getting better and stronger." He told her. "Just more practice."

She nodded and took a deep breath. She held out her hand and sparks were coming from her palm. "Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

Jason blinked and everyone was celebrating. Drew was smiling along with his parents. He looked at her finger and saw that the ring on her finger was the one he bought. Did he just ask her to marry him? He doesn't want to marry her!

"We must throw a party!" His mother smiled. "A party to celebrate the engagement."

Drew smiled. "I agree. We shall plan this tomorrow."

His mom nodded.

Jason got up and left the room. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was getting married for sure now. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Jason?"He heard.

He turned and saw Piper. She walked towards him, worried.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"I-I'm getting married to Drew." He told her. "I don't even remember proposing to her."

Piper's heart sank when she listened to him talk. "O-Oh. Well, that's good isn't it?"

"I don't know. I don't really like her."

"It's a spell." Piper breathed. "You need to do something, this is just proving my theory that she's a witch."

"I can't do anything. I can't risk the safety of my people." Jason told her. "This is more complicated than you think."

She sighed. "Okay. Just go get some rest."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I wish I proposed to you."

She stared at him as he left. He wanted to propose to her! She wanted to squeal, but that could all change when he found out the truth.

She walked towards the dining hall, taking off her bracelet. She put it in her pocket before going in.

Drew was in there, alone. "So, you're the one that Jason is seeing."

Piper stopped and looked at Drew. "Ma'am?"

Drew walked up to her. "I saw him kiss your cheek. I heard him say that he wishes he proposed to you. I also heard that you have a theory that you think that I'm a witch."

"I don't think, I know." Piper told her. "I know what a spell does to people."

Drew didn't say anything. She threw her hands up to throw a spell at Piper and Piper raised her hands whispering the spell for block. The green light bounced off of Piper's invisible shield.

Drew's eyes widen. "You're a witch!"

"So are you!"

Drew shoved her hands forward and Piper blocked it. But the spell bounced back and hit Drew, shooting her backwards into the wall.

"Witch! There's a witch in the castle!" Drew shouted and she sounded like in pain.

Piper turn and ran.

There were guards running to the room.

"It's that maid!" Drew shouted pointing towards the doors Piper went out. "She did this to me!"

Piper tried to run but her legs wanted her to stop. She tripped and scrambled to get up. She couldn't out run the guards. They stopped her at the main entrance and held her arms.

Her eyes wildly looked around, trying to find Annabeth or Jason. Her eyes spotted Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" She shouted right before the guard hit her to the ground. "Help!"

Annabeth ran over to her but the guards stopped her.

"Drew told! Find Jason!" She got hit again.

"Shut up witch!" One of the guards barked.

Annabeth took off to find Jason.

The tears in Piper's eyes made it hard to see but she knew she was going to die.


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth burst into Jason's room, seeing Jason pacing around his room.

"Jason, there's a huge problem." Annabeth told him after shutting the door.

Jason stopped pacing and looked at her. "What kind of problem?"

"Drew accused Piper of being a witch and now your guards have her." She told him.

He stared at her. "Drew accused Piper?"

"Yes! I don't know where they are taking her but help her! I know you like her."

Jason took off to find Piper. He couldn't believe Drew accused Piper. She knew about them so was she jealous? Did she think getting rid of Piper would change his feelings towards her? It didn't. He still loved Piper and was breaking the law to save her.

He ran around, trying to find her but Drew stopped him.

"There you are sweetie." Drew smiled.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what?"

"Accuse Piper of being a witch? She's not a witch."

Drew walked over and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Jason, Piper attacked me when I was trying to talk to her. She lifted her hands and I flew across the room. If that doesn't scream witch, I don't know what does."

"That's a lie." Jason told her. "Piper would never hurt anyone."

"ακούω." Drew cast. Silver mist went into Jason's ears. "Piper is a witch. She attacked me with a spell. You should be defending your fiancee."

Jason looked at her, dazed, and nodded. "Yes Drew. Piper deserves her punishment."

Drew smiled. "Good."

Piper looked around at her cell she was put in for the night. She tried to do the unlocking spell but the lock didn't do anything.

She sighed and sat on the ground with her head in her hands. This was it. In the morning she was going to die.

The night went by slowly, each minute seemed like an hour. It didn't help that she couldn't see outside. At least then she could figure out how much longer she had to live.

But Jason kept coming to her mind. Secretly she wished he would come and save her again. Stop the guards from killing her in the morning. Anything to stop this.

But he didn't.


	23. Chapter 23

Piper woke up when a bright light filled the room her cell was in. She pushed herself off of the floor and backed up to the corner of the cell, farthest from the door. She put her hands up, ready to use a spell to knock away the guards.

"Piper?" She heard someone whisper.

She got closer and saw Annabeth and Leo. Which was surprising since Piper only talked to Annabeth about Leo and never introduced them.

"Leo? Annabeth?"

"No time for talking. Percy's outside keeping watch." Annabeth told her as Leo touched the bars.

"Also, stand back a bit." Leo told her as he started to concentrate. Steam was starting to come from his hands.

Piper watched as Leo heat up the bars of her cell, more and more until it was hot enough for him to bend. He made a hole big enough for her to squeeze through.

Once the bars cooled she squeezed through and hugged her friends.

"No time for victories. The guards will be here any second." Annabeth told her. "Lets get moving."

The three of them got out and Percy was standing there looking around.

"We're back." Annabeth told him. She turned to Leo. "Take her to your hiding spot."

"I know." Leo said.

"Wait, am I going to get an explanation?" Piper asked.

"Not until you're in the safe spot." Annabeth told her.

"She deserves to know why Jason isn't here." Percy told his girl.

Annabeth sighed. "Drew put a spell on Jason so he wouldn't come and rescue you. When I talked to him last night, he was running to get you but didn't because of her."

"He was going to rescue me?"

"Yes. But you need to go hide so guards wouldn't find you."

"No." Piper told her. "I'm tired of hiding. I want to finish Drew once and for all."

"Then all you're going to do is expose yourself for real and end up in the same situation." Leo told her.

"I don't care. I just want to expose Drew." She said. "She's going to become queen if I hide and I know Jason is just being manipulated. Let me do this."

"Okay." Annabeth replied. "She's in Jason's room."

Piper took off, ready to end this once and for all and to get Jason back.


	24. Chapter 24

Piper was running on pure adrenaline. This whole Drew thing had to end and it ended now.

She marched through the castle, avoiding guards, to find her.

Piper wanted to make this fight public as possible. If she was going to be labeled as a witch, Drew was too.

As she turned the corner, she found Drew and Jason walking in the hall. She took a deep breath and walked over to her. Without thinking, she did a spell that would knock her feet out from under her, but it would look like she tripped on her dress.

Drew looked up and saw Piper standing there. "You. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead?" She glared.

Piper didn't respond. She just shoved her hands in a downward motion, making the air pin Drew to the ground. "Take the spell off of Jason."

"No!" She croaked.

Piper looked the king. His eyes were glassy and he was standing there like a zombie. "What did you do to him?"

Drew didn't respond, but she took the chance as Piper was distracted to shove Piper with the air. She fell backwards and looked at her as she got up.

"Jason is mine. This whole kingdom is mine. Witches are the ones who should be able to rule. They are more superior than mortals."

"We should be equal! They already fear us!"

"Enough to kill us!" Her hands shot forward and blue lightening shot out of her hands.

Piper put her hands up to protect herself. She watched as it bounced off of her protection spell and hit Jason. He fell to the floor like a rock.

"Jason!" Piper's eyes went wide as she watched him fall.

Drew looked at Jason and then at Piper. "You ruined my plan! We were suppose to get married first before I killed him!"

Piper looked from Jason to Drew. Her eyes narrowed and she could feel the power surge through her as she focused.

"You are a horrible person, Drew. Jason is a wonderful king and he will run this kingdom into glory while you would run it to the ground." Piper said as she got closer. "You are a witch as much as I am. And if my last stand is to kill you, then when I get burned, I know I did it for the right thing."

She shot her hands forward and she could feel her magic leave her body.

It was a powerful spell. She didn't even think of the spell's name or anything. It just came out of her.

She watched as Drew's eyes widen before she flew across the hall. There was an unnatural crack before Drew fell to the floor.

Piper took some deep breaths before focusing on Jason. She ran over and went to his side.

"Jason. Please wake up." She begged as healing spells were going through her head.

She started to try every single one on him that would help. But it looked like she was failing. Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"Wake up. Please." She begged.

She wanted him to live. If anyone should live out of this situation, it was him. She was starting to feel guilty. It was her protection spell that caused the lightening to hit him.

It was her fault.

Footsteps were coming closer. Someone must have noticed she was missing from her cell or heard the commotion she made.

She kissed him, trying to wake him or just trying to get in one last kiss before she was dead.

She closed her eyes when she heard coughing. They snapped opened and Jason was sitting up, coughing.

"Jason!" She hugged him.

"What happened?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Drew was a witch and she was using you until you two were married so she could take over-"

"Don't move!" A guard shouted at her. "Let go of the king, witch!"

"Witch?" Jason asked.

Piper nodded. "I'm a witch. But I was trying to save you from Drew and-" She got yanked away from him.

Jason looked up at the guards. "Let her go."

"Your majesty, she just confessed that she was a witch." The guard replied. "The punishment must be done."

"She just saved me and this kingdom." Jason told him. "She is a hero."

"She's still a witch."

Piper looked at him. "Jason, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Jason looked at Piper and then at the guard. "You can't take her. I'm going to marry her. And if I am to marry her, then she can not be burned."

"Your majesty-"

"Piper," Jason said, ignoring the guard. "Will you marry me?"

A tiny smile appeared. She knew he was half saying this so she could live and the other half was probably true. "Yes."

Jason looked at the guard. "Let go of my fiancee."

The guard let go of Piper and she stumbled a bit into his arms.

She looked at Jason, but his expression was hard, focusing on the guard. "Please leave us be."

The guard nodded and left the two of them alone.

Jason's features relaxed as he looked at Piper. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Are we really getting married?"

He had a tiny smile. "I told you, if I was to marry anyone, it would be you."

She smiled a bit and her eyes wondered to Drew. Her smile dropped and she looked down. "I killed her. I killed Drew."

Jason looked at the motionless body across the room and then at Piper. "You did it to save me."

"But I have to live with this the rest of my life." She replied. "I-I don't know if I could do that."

Jason hugged her. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay now. We can be a couple."

Piper nodded and looked away from the body on the floor.

Months passed and Piper had to take a crash course on being a queen. She was to marry Jason today and there was so much that happened.

Jason got rid of the witch law. If he was to have a wife that was a witch, she couldn't live in fear like that.

Next, he had to tell his parents what happened with Drew and why Piper was now his fiancee. Piper forced him to tell the truth about what happened.

It took his parents a while before they accepted Piper, which they were both grateful for. Piper didn't know if she could still live in the castle knowing that his parents hated her.

Finally, the dreams about Drew haunted Piper for months. But Jason was right there to comfort her. Telling her that everything was okay. Which she believe in the moment but her dreams kept coming back.

But today was the day she was marrying Jason. And butterflies were filling her stomach.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked her. She asked him to walk her down the aisle.

"As I'll ever be." She replied.

She took one last look in the mirror before turning to Leo. She took his arm as they walked out of the room.

Her heart was pounding as she saw Jason standing there in his formal attire.

This ceremony was more than a marriage ceremony, she was was also swearing in as queen.

Piper was nervous as she got next to Jason.

He smiled warmly at her. "It's okay. I'm right here."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Through the ceremony, she kept her eyes on Jason. She looked at him and remembered the words to her vows and for the swearing for the queen ceremony.

At the end she was able to kiss Jason. When she did, all of the stress she built up, went away.

Without even thinking, she made them levitate in the air. People were gasping as they did but the two of them giggled, not caring.


End file.
